a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool of a paper shredder, and more particularly to a combinative cutting wheel of a rotary cutter of paper shredder.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that an existing cutting tool of paper shredder is composed of a pair of rotary cutters that rotate in a reversed direction. The rotary cutter is assembled from a shaft rod and a plurality of cutting wheels that are sheathed on the shaft rod and are spaced apart with one another by a spacer. The aforementioned cutting wheel is formed by two blades abutted on each other, and the blades which are integrally formed by punching are used for all of the existing cutting wheels. A periphery of blade is formed with a plurality of protruded cutting edges and a center of blade is provided with a shaft hole which can fit with the polygonal shaft rod. The aforementioned blade is usually made of a steel plate in a larger diameter through a technique of one-time punching. Disregarding its size of diameter, this kind of blade should be made by punching the individual steel plate respectively, thereby requiring a lot of materials in installation. Upon assembling the rotary cutter, two sets of blades which constitute the cutting wheel should be abutted on each other and then alternately installed on the shaft rod, separated by the spacers sheathed between each cutting wheel. The rotary cutter of this kind of structure is provided with the following shortcomings:
1. As there are a lot of blades and spacers which are alternately aligned and assembled on the shaft rod, it is very complicated and time consuming in assembling, thereby having a low efficiency of assembling.
2. As the blade is totally a steel structure, a lot of wasted materials will be created and a heavier rotary cutter will usually be formed.